Tests, such as standardized tests and high stakes tests, are administered in a testing center. Multiple choice and true-false tests may be administered with paper sheets having a plurality of ovals that represent possible answers. A subject selects the answer by filling in the designated oval using a pen or pencil. An optical reader may then be used to read the answers and compare them to an answer document for scoring. In other known embodiments, subjects enter answers into a computer.